


The Final Guest Stars of Season 17

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: 30 years into our own future, a Disney Channel spinoff makes a thematically inadvisable move to keep its ratings from falling even farther, and Jyn and Cassian get one last shard of hope.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regularly (un) scheduled Dragon Age fic for some Rogue One feels because nothing is okay.

For the second time in a week, Jyn woke up in an unfamiliar place with no knowledge of how she got there. Then memories of Scarif washed over her, and suddenly it didn't matter how she'd escaped.

"Cassian?"

The room was small, and there was nobody on the top bunk. No weapons, and nothing sharp or heavy enough to use as one.

She checked the door. Unlocked.

This was clearly some kind of cargo ship, so it wouldn't have a dedicated medbay. If Cassian was here, he'd have to be in one of the other crew rooms.

She heard murmurs of conversation in the distance and hurried in the opposite direction, clutching her crystal in one hand. She rounded a corner and suddenly froze at the soft, unmistakable beeps of a heart monitor behind the next door.

Unlocked again.

Cassian stirred awake at the sound of the door, and she ran to his side before he could shout or strain his injuries. 

"Jyn!" he whispered when she moved her hand from his mouth.

"Cassian, you're...are you okay?" She checked the worst of his wounds, and her fingers brushed against a bacta patch. 

He put a hand over hers and, without any apparent difficulty, sat up and pulled her close.

"About what I said in the elevator...." His lips brushed against her hair.

Jyn smiled. "I already told you - I know."

The monitor was beeping faster now.

Cassian put a hand to her cheek, and she turned to look up at him.

And that's when the door opened again.


	2. 2

Captain Moonshadow opened the door to Cassian Andor's room. Jyn Erso was in there too and neither of them had green spots on their skin.

"All right!" she exclaimed and double-high-fived her twin brothers.

"DR-010 was right!" said one of the brothers. "The Force vortex did not have any problems this time!"

Jyn was standing in front of Cassian and looking at them suspiciously. Now she looked mad.

"Where are we?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

"You are on board the Eagle Centurion, and I am Captain Katie Moonshadow!" said Katie. "We are smugglers."

"We are her twin brothers!" said the other brother. "I am Trevor and this is Tyler."

"And we are not just smugglers!" said Tyler. "Our mother was Kukri Windu, sister of a great Jedi knight. And....now I am training to be a great Jedi knight too someday."

"Our father is also awesome!" said Trevor. "He is an awesome space pirate. We met him for the first time last year, and he is teaching me how to be a pirate too."

Jyn turned to look at Cassian, and she rolled her eyes to indicate that she was talking about the Moonshadow family standing in front of them. Then she mouthed "wowwww." because she was so wowed by their fascinating backstory.

"But enough about us," said Katie. "The galaxy is in danger, and you are the only ones who can help us save it."

Then a voice echoed from a loudspeaker on the wall.

"Red alert," it said. "Bib Fortuna's ship is coming after us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters alternate more or less between the show's point of view, and Jyn's...she gets the commercial breaks and the times when she isn't onscreen.
> 
> Also note that the show is just struggling because it's awful and pandery. The fact that three of the main characters are POCs is probably one of the few reasons some people still like it.


End file.
